O Canto das Sereias
by Invernosa
Summary: Há algo sobre você que chama por mim em algum nível profundo. D/G
1. O Encanto

_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**O CANTO DAS SEREIAS  
**

* * *

:-:

**1. O Encanto**

:-:

Ela vislumbrou no horizonte a silhueta da lula gigante emergindo do Lago de Hogwarts, a criatura agitou a ponta de seus tentáculos para fora da água enegrecida pelo anoitecer parecendo saudá-los com cumplicidade, mas o gesto só serviu para fortalecer ainda mais o mau pressentimento que se apoderava dela, ainda assim obrigou sua garganta seca a engolir uma quantidade quase inexistente de saliva.

_- Você é o culpado de tudo isso, Malfoy!_ – Ginny se virou para o loiro a sua frente, enxugando o suor que deslizava por sua têmpora com a manga do suéter cinza que usava por cima da tradicional camisa branca do uniforme, a gravata vermelha e amarela há muito pendia solta em seu pescoço, e seu rosto ficara afogueado pelo esforço físico, enquanto ela tentava a todo custo ignorar o cabelo desalinhado pelo vento.

A ruiva estava exausta, podia sentir os músculos dos seus braços doloridos sob a vestimenta quente para o inicio de Junho, a qual havia posto somente por acreditar que a noite o tempo esfriaria – doce engano. Ela pousou o cabo do remo em seu colo tirando-o da água em uma pausa, e no instante seguinte se livrou do suéter grosso que a sufocava, jogando-o de qualquer jeito a seus pés.

_- Isso é uma piada?_ – Draco a encarou com um sorriso de escárnio – _Foi você quem me estuporou, Weasley_ - o sonserino permanecia com o uniforme impecável a não ser pelas mangas de sua camisa branca dobradas até os cotovelos, e por dois fios de seu cabelo loiro platinado pendendo sedutoramente sobre sua testa.

_- Porque você me provocou, você praticamente pediu por isso!_ – a grifinória retrucou indignada, fitando-o com seus olhos cor de canela transformados em pequenas fendas, mas em uma tentativa de repelir a raiva que a corroia, a sextanista desviou sua atenção para a casa de barcos na beirada do lago, onde Hagrid os supervisionava.

A detenção consistia em capturar alguns espécimes de Dilátex para as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, um peixe esférico e sarapintado com longas pernas que terminavam em pés palmados, conhecido também por seu gosto peculiar de roer roupas de nadadores desavisados. Ginny se lembrava de ter ouvido Luna Lovegood dizer que raiz-de-cuia era uma ótima proteção contra Dilátex vorazes.

- _Você está deixando todo o trabalho duro só para mim, Weasley_ – o setimanista resmungou mal-humorado ao ver que era o único conduzindo o barco.

_- Aqui está bom_ – ela fez sinal para ele parar de remar, apanhando um vidro vazio embaixo do banco de madeira onde estava sentada, sendo que havia mais um com as iscas que eles precisariam para atrair os Dilátex – _Você está com as lesmas-d'água?_

_- Gostaria de dizer que não_ – ele mostrou o vidro idêntico ao dela, a única diferença era que o recipiente deste estava cheio de bichos rastejantes e gosmentos, que soltavam fluídos malcheirosos. Eles removeram as tampas de ambos os vidros colocando-os lado a lado, franzindo o nariz o loiro ficou de pé para pegar a rede que estava as suas costas.

_- Dá pra não balançar o barco, Malfoy?-_ Ginny se segurou com firmeza nas bordas, tentando conter o embalo cadenciado do barco causado pelo movimento brusco do sonserino.

_- Está com medinho, Weasley?_ - Draco se voltou para ela com um sorriso audacioso, fingindo dar um passo em falso e se desequilibrar na tentativa de provocá-la, no entanto ele acabou acertando o vidro das lesmas-d'agua com a rede e o recipiente emborcou espalhando-as entre os dois.

- _Olha o que você fez!_ – Ginny se levantou de súbito com a intenção de colocá-las de volta no lugar, mas acabou enganchando um dos pés em seu suéter jogado nas tábuas de madeira, o que bastou para impulsionar seu corpo direto para a borda do barco com destino certo ao lago.

- _Parem com isso vocês dois ou vou ser obrigado a tirar mais pontos de suas casas!_– eles ouviram a voz grave de Hagrid ecoando do píer ao longe em tom de aviso, mas era tarde demais, o bote já havia virado.

A grifinória previu o impacto iminente com a água gelada e prendeu a respiração pouco antes de finalmente sentir a onda eletrizante e extremamente fria contra o seu corpo, ela se viu afundar e depois nadou até a superfície soltando o ar de seus pulmões. A parte de baixo do barco estava virada para cima, mas suas mãos não hesitaram em buscar apoio no casco enquanto via ao seu lado o sonserino emergir da água.

Eles se encararam ofegantes com o cabelo grudado em seus rostos, a boca dela se abriu pronta para dizer impropérios, mas tornou a se fechar quase que instantaneamente ao ver o loiro desaparecer da sua vista logo em seguida, seu cérebro sequer teve a chance de processar o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu garras envolverem seus tornozelos puxando-a para baixo d'água.

E aí ela os viu, os demônios aquáticos com chifres, pele verde-clara e dedos muito compridos, puxando-os cada vez mais para o fundo do lago, onde tudo que os esperava era a morte certa. A ruiva sabia que Grindylows tendiam a se comportar agressivamente com seres humanos, e que os únicos que eram capazes de controlá-los eram os Sereianos, então só havia uma coisa a se fazer e para isso precisaria da sua varinha.

Ginny tateou os bolsos da saia em sua busca, empunhando-a pronta para acertar os três Grindylows que seguravam suas pernas com dedinhos finos e frágeis que apesar da aparência eram tremendamente fortes, mas os raios verdes de outra varinha foram mais velozes que a dela, libertando-a das garras das criaturas. Para seu total espanto o sonserino além de ágil ao se livrar de seus próprios perseguidores, ainda havia se dignado a ajudá-la, uma grifinória, sua rival por natureza.

Olhos cinzentos e gélidos encontraram os seus durante o processo, mas o loiro quebrou o contato visual voltando a nadar e ao segui-lo em direção a superfície a única coisa em que Ginny Weasley conseguiu pensar era que Draco Malfoy - sonserino prepotente com complexo de superioridade e arrogância sem limites – a havia salvo de se afogar.

A ruiva precisou conter o esgar de tomar conta do seu semblante só por considerar a possibilidade de agradecê-lo ao sair da água, quando uma voz melodiosa inundou o ouvido de ambos, a princípio a cantoria era distante e ininteligível, mas foi se tornando mais forte e presente até alcançar uma sintonia perfeita, que os arrebatou de imediato fazendo-os parar no meio do caminho, desistindo da busca por mais oxigênio.

Mirando o fundo do lago os dois pares de orbes se tornaram opacos e seus corpos inconscientes flutuaram sem oferecer resistência, enquanto os seres metade humano e metade peixe continuavam com sua cantoria tragando-os para um mundo de sonhos, sem suspeitarem que o encanto causado pelo canto das sereias era uma armadilha que os levaria direto para o desconhecido.

* * *

_Deixem comentários... _


	2. A Cidade Branca - Parte I

:-:

**2. A Cidade Branca – Parte I  
**

:-:**  
**

* * *

RETROSPECTIVA

12 Horas Antes

* * *

Naquele sábado Ginny Weasley não havia se reunido junto aos demais estudantes no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, ela estava escorada na mureta da travessia sobre o lago, encarando o suave vai-e-vem das curtas ondulações que refletiam o sol a leste. Seus belos olhos estavam desfocados, as sobrancelhas ruivas franzidas e os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina indicando que seus pensamentos continuavam vagando para a noite anterior quando Harry a beijou em segredo.

Seu irmão nem sequer poderia desconfiar dos encontros que estava tendo com seu melhor amigo, porque ela sabia que existia a chance de Rony Weasley não ser receptivo à relação dos dois, se é que Ginny podia classificar uma semana daquele modo pragmático, ainda mais depois de todas as coisas que havia pensado na última hora em que esteve evitando a presença de Harry Potter.

Ficar com o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde menina se provou um grande fracasso, primeiro suas pernas não ficaram bambas, segundo seus batimentos cardíacos não aceleraram, e seu peito não explodiu de felicidade. Até mesmo Dino Thomas ou Michael Corner tinham se saído melhor quando os tinha namorado - em uma tentativa desesperada de esquecer aquele que considerava ser seu verdadeiro amor.

- _Ai está você _– sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, que se colocou ao seu lado na mureta arfando em busca de ar, a corrida do castelo até a ponte o havia exaurido - _Estava te procurando._

- _Harry_ – Ginny sorriu sem jeito, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido entre eles – _Como me achou?_

-_ Tive uma pequena ajuda _- Harry indicou uma ponta do Mapa do Maroto guardado em segurança no seu bolso da calça, seus olhos verdes brilharam em expectativa - _Você parecia distante, no que estava pensando?_

Ginny não podia culpar ele por criar expectativas, assim como havia feito, mas isso era tudo o que ela menos precisava naquele momento - de mais expectativas -, quando seus próprios sentimentos estavam pendendo de uma ponta à outra na balança, sem saber qual lado escolher. Confusa. Iludida. Frustrada. Eram as palavras-chave que descreviam perfeitamente o seu estado de espírito, porque ela havia se iludido a respeito de seus sentimentos pelo rapaz, como também ficado frustrada por ter descoberto aquilo de tal maneira, e confusa pelo que deveria fazer a seguir.

_- Estava pensando em comer um pouco mais daquele bolo trufado com cereja, se é que ainda sobrou algum pedaço pra contar história_ – mentiu com naturalidade, abaixando os olhos para o seu reflexo distorcido na água – _É um dos meus favoritos.  
_  
- _Ótima idéia_ – comentou Harry, e se virou de frente para ela erguendo seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos _– Mas eu tenho uma idéia ainda melhor_ – ele a trouxe para perto com a outra mão e a beijou apaixonadamente.

A ruiva não o repeliu, sentindo seus lábios macios e o gosto da sua boca, mas ela não sentiu nada mais que isso. Harry parou de tentar beijá-la ao perceber que Ginny não estava mais correspondendo ao seu entusiasmo, e a encontrou olhando para ele com seus orbes perdidos em pensamentos. A ruiva sabia que não conseguiria continuar mentindo por muito tempo, ainda mais agora que havia percebido que Harry era somente uma obsessão de infância, mesmo assim tentou se recompor quando percebeu a expressão incerta com a qual ele a encarou em seguida. Não podia decepcioná-lo daquela forma, ela não era assim.

- _Desculpe, Gin_ – pediu sincero, se afastando _– Eu não devia ter..._

- _Você não fez nada errado_ – interrompeu-o envergonhada, consciente de como tinha reagido - _Eu só..._

-_ Tudo bem, foi arriscado_ – ele sorriu compreensivo – _Alguém poderia ter visto, afinal.  
_  
- _Sim, poderia_ – emendou a ruiva, aliviada por não precisar inventar outra mentira – _Vamos voltar antes que deem por nossa falta no Salão Principal_ - ela o viu assentir, e procurou manter uma distância relativamente segura entre eles enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo, envolvidos dessa vez em uma conversa trivial.

* * *

6 Horas Antes

* * *

Ginny havia passado o resto da tarde de sábado fazendo os deveres de casa na biblioteca, também foi esse o pretexto que ela usou quando o trio veio a sua procura antes de saírem para visitar Hogsmeade. Ela se recusou a ir com eles, dizendo estar com vários trabalhos atrasados - o que era uma mentira completa. Mas como estava evitando o moreno de olhos verdes também teve que dispensar sua bem intencionada oferta de ajuda, recebendo um olhar orgulhoso vindo de Hermione por sua dedicação aos estudos.

Terminado de redigir o único trabalho pendente que tinha de Herbologia, sobre o mecanismo de defesa da Mimbulus Mimbletonia, um cacto cinzento com pústulas no lugar de espinhos, ela se esticou na cadeira alongando os músculos retesados por mais de uma hora, antes de guardar todo o material na mochila pronta para tomar um banho quente e voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Mas ao sair da biblioteca se deparou com Luna Lovegood, que também cursava o sexto ano, procurando provavelmente mais um de seus objetos pessoais perdidos pelos corredores do castelo. Apesar da personalidade excêntrica e dos assuntos muitas vezes sem sentido, Ginny gostava dela por ser uma amiga honesta e solidária, por isso decidiu puxar assunto ao se aproximar.

_- Também não quis ir para Hogsmeade com os outros, Luna?_ – perguntou à corvinal, que girou nos calcanhares com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca sutilmente aberta.

- _Que susto, Ginny!_ – a loira respirou fundo – _Eu... Estava saindo para ir a Hogsmeade quando encontrei um Clurichaun no caminho, estou perseguindo-o desde então, porque se eu tirar os olhos dele..._ – Luna parou de falar e seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores do que antes, ela se virou de repente fazendo Ginny se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés para conseguir ver por cima de seu ombro – _Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!_ – exclamou indignada, mas tudo o que a ruiva avistou foi o corredor vazio.

- _O que é um Clunichano?_ – Ginny arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em dúvida.

- _Clurichaun..._ – corrigiu Luna, voltando a ficar de frente para a grifinória – _Ele é um ser encantado muito parecido com o Leprechaun, mas diferente deste eles usam de artimanhas como: "dizer o que deve ser dito" para conseguirem o que querem, e desaparecem quando a pessoa os deixa de observar, mesmo que seja por um segundo, e eles também podem...  
_  
- _Eu já entendi_ – a ruiva a cortou, arrependida por ter iniciado a conversa sobre seres mágicos sabendo que a corvinal tinha a tendência de prolongá-los - _Me desculpe por ter distraído você._

- _Tudo bem... Soube que há mais deles na Floresta Proibida, então possivelmente verei outros em breve_ – disse a loira confiante.

- _Certo..._ – Ginny suspirou resignada.

- _E você, porque não foi a Hogsmeade?_ – Luna perguntou com interesse.

- _Deveres _– a ruiva indicou os livros que estavam escorregando de suas mãos, e os segurou com mais firmeza – _Tenho que ir, daqui a pouco é a hora do jantar e todos estarão de volta do povoado_ – ela sorriu para a outra em despedida e se virou na direção das escadas, mas estancou quase em seguida ao ver um determinado grupo de sonserinos se aproximando.

Não pode evitar contorcer sua face em um esgar ao reconhecer o costumeiro nariz empinado de Draco Malfoy, que a encarou com seus orbes cinzentos e gélidos repletos de superioridade como se ela fosse um inseto insignificante no meio de seu caminho, apesar do minucioso sorriso torto e cínico estar presente em seus lábios finos. Como era de se esperar ele estava acompanhado de seus fiéis escudeiros Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, todos alunos do último ano.

O quinteto parou a uma distância razoável, os dois gorduchos as encaravam com sua costumeira carranca por cima dos ombros largos do loiro, que se mantinha arrogantemente à frente de todos, era nítido o desgosto no olhar de ambos, como se elas estivessem obstruindo seu caminho até o Salão Principal, onde poderiam entupir sem empecilhos a pança gorda que eles chamavam de barriga.

A esquerda do grupo a loira apática com cara de buldogue desdenhava da situação, admirando suas unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho como se fosse algo bem mais interessante e digno de atenção do que uma grifinória e uma corvinal, enquanto o moreno do lado direito com trancinhas rastafári no cabelo, poucos centímetros mais alto que o líder, observava a loira com um olhar intrigado.

- _O que você quer agora, Malfoy?_ – Ginny indagou alerta ao menor sinal de movimento, sua mão automaticamente procurou o bolso da saia onde estava a varinha e permaneceu lá.

- _O que foi Weasley? É proibido andar pelos corredores do castelo agora_? – Draco retrucou sem se sentir abalado pela postura ameaçadora da grifinória, alternando o olhar estreito dela para a corvinal.

- _Só se espera o pior vindo de uma cobra peçonhenta, feito você _– ela respondeu acidamente.

- _Já te disseram que você é muito arisca para uma garota?_ – Blaise deixou escapar um riso nasalado, e o sorriso torto e cínico de Draco se tornou ainda mais pronunciado.

- _Acho que o Santo Potter não está dando conta do recado, porque você continua incrivelmente rabugenta para alguém que anda dando uns amassos escondidos nos arbustos de Hogwarts...  
_  
- _Como você ousa!_ - a esse ponto as orelhas de Ginny passaram de vermelhas de raiva para roxas de ódio, sem pensar no que estava fazendo ela brandiu a varinha rente ao nariz do loiro, adoraria torturá-lo e arrancar dele como sabia a respeito de Harry, mas incitá-lo sobre o assunto seria o mesmo que atear fogo na lenha para se queimar.

- _Espero que você tenha consciência, Weasley, de que estuporar uma traidora do sangue só vai fazer o meu dia mais_ _agradável_ - ele a imitou, puxando a varinha das vestes negras.

- _Quero ver você tentar_ - ela rebateu, sem se intimidar.

Feitiços foram lançados sem hesitação, Ginny escapou por um triz de ser acertada bem no ombro, mas Draco não teve a mesma sorte e foi arremessado para trás, colidindo contra o chão rústico de pedra, ao se levantar ele revidou com uma fúria ainda maior. Os dois continuaram tentando estuporar um ao outro sem suspeitarem que a Prof. McGonagall passaria naquele exato lugar, justo na hora mais errada, até ela intervir aplicando uma detenção a ambos.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma D/G e agora finalmente criei coragem de postar a primeira, por favor, quem estiver gostando da história comente e me deixe saber o que você achou!_

_**Anne Marie:**_ _Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido despertar a sua curiosidade, esse casal é realmente tudo de bom, eu me divirto trabalhando nas provocações e alfinetadas que surgem nos diálogos, eles ainda vão ter que aprender a superar muita coisa juntos. Então, a respeito dos sereianos, eu fiz uma busca na internet e encontrei algumas informações sobre existir uma pequena colônia no Lago Negro, mas prefiro não vou me aprofundar muito no assunto, afinal essas criaturas são só um pretexto para o que vem a seguir na história. Continue acompanhando! _

_**Beijos.**_


End file.
